An optical transceiver is a key device necessary for transmission/reception of optical signals, and includes: a hollow body portion which has a circuit board having electronic components such as a light emitting element and a light receiving element mounted thereto; and a socket portion to which an optical connector is connected. Usually, the optical transceiver is a pluggable optical transceiver, and is inserted into/pulled out of a metal cage provided to a host board. The optical transceiver is electrically connected to a connector provided at a depth of the cage, and is latched while the optical transceiver is inserted in the cage.
PATENT LITERATURE 1 describes a heat dissipation device for an XFP-type optical transceiver adopted for a standard specification. As shown in FIG. 1 of PATENT LITERATURE 1, a metal cage having an insertion hole is installed at a surface of a host board, and an optical transceiver is inserted into/pulled out of the cage through the insertion hole provided in the cage. When the optical transceiver is inserted in the cage, a plug at the rear end of the optical transceiver is connected to a connector on the host board. Accordingly, transmission/reception of a communication signal is established between the optical transceiver and the host board, and power supply to the optical transceiver is performed.
PATENT LITERATURE 2 describes a heat dissipation device for optical transceivers in which device a plurality of cages are arrayed side by side with respect to one host board. FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram of a conventional heat dissipation device 100 described in PATENT LITERATURE 2.
As shown in FIG. 13, the heat dissipation device 100 includes: a plurality of cages 102 arrayed side by side on the surface of a host board 101; a plurality of heat sinks 104 respectively corresponding to openings 103 in the cages 102; and a common clip 105 which engages with side walls of the cages 102 located at both ends.
An optical transceiver 106 is inserted in each cage 102, and a heat sink 104 is in contact with the upper surface of the body portion of each optical transceiver 106. A spring member 107 is interposed between each heat sink 104 and the clip 105.
Each heat sink 104 is pressed toward the optical transceiver 106 side by the elastic force of a corresponding spring member 107, whereby the heat sink 104 comes into thermal contact with a corresponding optical transceiver 106 through the opening 103 in a corresponding cage 102.